Love the Way You Lie
by LalaEveryDay
Summary: A one-shot companion to Too Beautiful from Loren's point of view. Rated T. Based off the song by Eminem feat. Rihanna.


**Hey! Happy Thursday(: Basically a one-shot companion to Too Beautiful from Loren's PoV, based off of the song Love the Way You Lie by Eminem feat. Rihanna. Um, yep. Onward we shall ride!**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and OC's, so please don't take(:_**

_**Dedication: To Coleegirl, for helping me not only with Too Beautiful, but also being so sweet and giving me a MAJOR self-esteem boost(: You are so awesome!**_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?_

No one understands. No, they just say how stupid I am for staying with Rory, completely overlooking the fact that I love him.

Of course, when I say 'they', I mean Eddie.

But the fact that Rory just enjoys hurting me hurts me more than the physical pain. He tells me he loves me. But then why does he sit there and watch me burn like a fire? Does he want me to leave? Because every time I even threaten him with it he tells me how much _I_ need him, not vise versa like it should be.

Confused? So am I.

_Well, that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

The sick thing about it, though, is that I can't leave him. I should be able to, right? All it takes is for me to walk out the door. That's it. I just have to walk out the door. At least, that's what Eddie tells me.

Eddie. The name alone gives me a weight in my heart. I know he tries to help. I know he does what he can to help me go back to what I used to be, the little girl who entered his song contest and blushed every time he called me beautiful. Hell, I still blush when he says that. Even so, I'm not the same as I used to be. I've grown, transformed, prospered on my own. And I'd like to think Rory helped me with that. He says he hits me because he cares. And, to be honest, I like the way it hurts. I love the way it hurts. I love the cruel things he says. I love the scowl that always on his face. I love everything about Rory, but why is a mystery even to me.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?_

I try not to lose myself when it happens, though. My mother told me a long time ago that crying never helps anything, and I've lived by that forever. But still, sometimes I can't help but let some tears fall. And Rory? He just _watches_, sometimes even hits me more. I pretend it doesn't hurt, but I can't lie for much longer. There are more lies I've been telling myself, however. Like I tell myself that I'm not falling for Eddie again. It's twisted. It's messed up. I mean, he just lost his girlfriend, for God's sake! But I can't help but feeling something for him. The weird thing is, it is so completely different than what I have with Rory. With Rory, things are beautiful; easy. Until he gets mad. But when I'm with Eddie, it's like some hell of a rollercoaster that never ends. And the way Eddie looks at me. He looks at me like I'm some sort of gorgeous, picture-perfect girl that he would be lucky to even have look at him, not the below-average girl I actually am. Even so, it still makes me feel so special. Like I might actually mean something to him.

Shut up, Loren. You love Rory.

_Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie..._

Is it wrong that I love him? Is it wrong that I feel as if I can't live without him? I just don't understand. I'm beginning to understand, though, why I should leave. It's all coming to me now. That every time he says it's the last, it never is. That there have been so many 'last times' that I'm beginning to believe that it's only a lie. But, remember when I said I loved everything about Rory?

I love the way he lies, too.

**Okay, so that's the one-shot from Loren's point of view. I liked this better than Face Down. Don't ask me why. I just did xD Maybe because I liked the song more. Also, did anyone else watch the Hollywood Heights repeat from Friday night? It's my third time watching it and I still screamed xD I was like "OMG they kissed!" And then it shot to Chloe being passed out on the floor and I'm like "OMG I don't know which is better!" Ahaha excuse my rant but I just had to let that out. Please review, they are much appreciated(: I love you very much and I hope you have a good day/week/month/year/lifetime! xD**

**Much love,**

**Teddy :{D **


End file.
